Into Manhood
by solotaire
Summary: Sequel to 'Boy Hunter' need to read first . The boys are back on the road and recovering from years apart and John's death-but trouble is brewing with YED coming to collect whats his and other hunters rallying to John's cause. Will the boys survive?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's taken so long folks

Sorry it's taken so long folks! As always I don't own the boys (cries) but I do like to play with them.

SNSN

As he drove through the night Dean shot a troubled look at his brother who was slumped against the window of the Impala, snoring softly- only the bruise marring one side of his face bearing testimony to the trouble that had sent them hurrying out of the nondescript town now twenty miles behind them.

SN

It had seemed like a good idea to hit the bar after they'd booked into the local motel, and Dean was keen to get his brother out for some fun after the trauma and stress of the last few weeks- plus they needed some more money and bars were good for hustling. Sam had been surprisingly keen on the idea, and it had been a forceful reminder for Dean that his little brother wasn't the geeky boy that he'd known anymore- but a seasoned hunter, and therefore as an extension of that a seasoned hustler. A thought that had disturbed him more than he cared to admit, because he'd always tried to shield his little brother from that side of his life- and it was yet another sign that he had failed his brother in many ways.

_The night had started well enough- the locals were relatively friendly and the two brothers had enjoyed a couple of drinks before having a couple of fun games of pool. Soon enough Dean had allowed himself to be roped into a game of pool with some local lads for money, and had settled into his role of hustler- carefully losing the first couple of times before unleashing himself on them- constantly checking on Sam who was watching the games with avid interest. After Dean had won several games in a row, the other players began to get a bit restive as they watched him gathering his money._

"_Double or nothing," one of the men, a tall, intense man with cold eyes stated holding out a hand to check Dean's movements and he tensed in case of trouble before shrugging._

"_Why not," he said confidently- sure that he could win this game but getting ready in case they needed to beat a swift retreat. His suspicions increased when as he reached for his cue the man halted him once more, a mocking smile on his face as he shook his head and pointed at Sam._

"_Let your friend there play," he said, and there was a dangerous undertone to his voice that had caused Dean to stiffen._

"_I'll do it," Sam had said softly, a quick glance warning Dean to stay calm as he moved forward to take the cue._

"_Good man," the other man said, but there was sarcasm in his voice and Dean suddenly realised what they were playing at- they'd seen Sam playing him and struggling slightly due to his maimed hand and had figured he'd be easy prey. Dean forced himself not to smirk as he stepped back- they had no idea what they had unleashed; sure Sam had struggled but he'd held his own, and because it was Dean he'd refrained from using his 'gifts' to help- somehow Dean doubted he'd be as honourable with these men._

_Sure enough after a couple of deliberate blunders to give the man a false sense of confidence, Sam began to turn the tide- his balls seemingly to bounce in just the right position to land in the nets. And it was only Dean that noticed that at those moments his brother's eyes became briefly flecked with gold. However, the locals had noticed that Sam was playing a helluva lot better than he had against Dean, and as he quickly won the game and reached to scoop up the money they began to mutter angrily._

"_No cripple should be able to play like that," Sam's opponent growled as Sam quickly scooped up his winnings, however, at the man's words he went stiff and glancing up with flashing eyes._

"_I'm not a cripple," he said softly._

"_Oh pretty boy did we hurt your feelings?" The man said mockingly before stepping towards the teenager. "Well our feelings are hurt too, see, we don't like being hustled around here." _

"_Shouldn't make it so easy then," Dean quipped coldly as he stepped forward to stand beside his brother, his eyes dark as he surveyed the men that were drawing closer to them- clearly spoiling for a fight._

_His taunts seemed to provide the catalyst as the men sprang at him and his brother, and Dean snarled with fury as he was forced away from his brother. Desperately he threw himself at his assailants as he heard his brother cry out, however, blinded by rage and fear he was overwhelmed and knocked to the ground by a viscous blow to the nose. As he shook his head to clear it, and felt blood begin to drip from his nose he heard his brother cry out in fury and suddenly the fight froze in mid-motion._

"_Dean!" the anxious cry brought him to his feet, and gazed around uneasily at the seemingly frozen men who were staring at him in terror- clearly unable to move. Repressing a slight shiver he pushed his way through them, relaxing as he saw that Sammy was unharmed save for a rapidly bruising cheek. "Your okay?" Sam asked as he gazed at Dean with worried, gold-flecked eyes and Dean nodded reassuringly- realising that his brother was holding the men in place._

"_Easy Sammy," he said seeing the sweat pouring down his sibling's face, and the strain in his eyes._

"_Get the car, I can hold them in place for now but I think we need to get out of here," Sam said in a slightly strained voice as he tilted his head towards the clearly terrified bar maid and tender and other locals._

"_I'll honk when I'm at the door," Dean said, reluctant to leave his brother but keen to get them out of there._

_He'd brought the Impala to the door and honked as promised, and had sighed with relief as Sam had headed for the door. However, his brother halted by the man he'd beaten at pool and stared at him with a cool expression on his face._

"_You're lucky," he said in a tone that could have frozen the sun. "If you'd hurt him, you'd be dead." Dean had shivered at the harshness in the teenager's voice, but he'd remained silent as his brother had hurried to the car and slid into the passenger seat with a sigh of relief as he released his powers._

SN

Dean sighed as he rubbed a weary hand over his face, his mind constantly replaying Sam's cold threat- wondering at the change that had been wrought in his soft-hearted brother whom had been almost catatonic with guilt over their father's death for which he hadn't been to blame. But then, Dean thought with a flash of grim humour- it was nothing more and in fact a bit less that what he was willing to threaten or do to anyone or anything that hurt his brother. Perhaps it went both ways- the blind devotion to one another that made them forget all about morals and laws; Dean mocked himself at that- of course it went both ways, hadn't his brother already show him that when he'd unconsciously used his powers to protect his brother when he wouldn't protect himself. It was only a lingering aftermath of the four years apart that had made him question it- and he felt guilty for doing so.

He glanced once more at his brother, this time revelling in the innocent look on Sam's face as he slept and knowing that this was his gift, his miracle- to have his sibling back with him despite everything. Sam chose that moment to stir, his nose wrinkling for a second as he stubbornly resisted the pull of wakefulness before his eyes slid open and he peered at his brother sleepily.

"You 'kay?" He asked around a yawn.

"I'm fine Sammy," Dean said fondly.

"It's Sam," Sam protested as he began to doze off again, snuffling as he repositioned himself against the window.

"It'll always be Sammy to be," Dean quipped with a smile.

"Jerk," the word was whispered but Dean heard it anyway and his smile grew wider, as he replied the only way he could.

"Bitch," he retorted, rolling his eyes as he realised that Sam had already fallen asleep once more. The simplicity of the exchange and the undercurrent of affection had erased the last remnants of his doubts, and he shifted in his seat- feeling a new wave of optimism as he began to search for another town and a motel for them to crash in, allowing his mind to drift onto plans for the future- which currently involved heading towards the coast for a weeks rest so Sammy could fully recover and maybe after that back to hunting. That decision would be up to his brother- because as far as Dean was concerned the hunting world could go to hell if that was what Sammy wanted, as long as he had his brother.

SNSN

Back at the Bar:

The mysterious circumstances of the fight and the subsequent escape of the two young men had become the centre of conversation for the night- and probably for many nights to come. However, there were two within the crowd that paid no heed to excited/terrified clamour of voices and the excessive drinking that was going on. One was a tall, middle-aged man with greying hair whom held himself apart with an expression of disdain- however, as the people around him spoke with awe about the mysterious force that had pinned the men in place he would smile with pride.

"Well done Samuel," he murmured, his eyes flashing yellow briefly as he headed for the door at last- bored by the superstitious whispers and keen to be away from the stench of humans.

The other was a blonde-haired man, dressed like an old style cowboy who sat alone in a corner sipping a pint, his blue eyes piercing as he gazed around the bar. Satisfied that no one was paying him any heed he reached for his cell and hit speed dial with a grim look in his eyes.

"Hello Joe, it's Inness you heard from John Winchester recently?"

"I didn't think you would've, I just saw his sons."

"Yes both of them together, and the youngest is one of them like Johnny-boy said although it looks like he chickened out of killing it."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." The man hung up without a farewell and quickly swallowed the last of his beer before climbing to his feet; he had a hunt to prepare for.

SNSN

Meanwhile miles away in Lawrence, Kansas- another psychic- Missouri Moseley stirred restlessly in her sleep, disturbed by dreams of a green-eyed youth and the tangles of power and darkness surrounding him and haunted by the image of the same youth laying still and silent in the arms of another young man- a brother perhaps who was reaching out for her, begging her to help.

With a start she woke and sat up with her heart pounding, with trembling hands she reached out and turned on her beside light. Once her eyes had adjusted to the extra light she turned to gaze at the single photo that adorned her bedside table- in which she was sat holding a small, six-month old boy whilst a four-year old sat beside her watching her intently, protectively.

"Sammy, Dean," she murmured softly as her feeling of dread intensified, she had never heard from or seen the Winchester family since John Winchester had set off in search of the demon that had taken his beloved wife away from him- but she knew without a doubt that the boys within her dream were the same that she sat with in the photo and she knew that they were in terrible danger.

SNSN

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews….I'm so sorry for the lateness of my update but I've been buried beneath college work {grr}

SNSNSNSN

Missouri paced anxiously as she hastily dialled a number that she hadn't needed to use for years.

"Bobby," she said with relief when the old hunter answered his phone, grumbling about her timing. "Have you heard from the Winchesters?" She asked quickly, her dream replaying itself over and over in her mind- however; Bobby's next words were enough to drive that image from her mind as he filled her in with the recent events in Blue Earth.

"Those poor boys," she murmured softly when he'd finished, her heart aching for the small family that had arrived on her doorstep so long ago when the demon had taken Mary from them. " Look Bobby I know its not the best time but can you get hold of the boys and send them my way?"

"I'm not sure what I saw but they needed my help, besides I can help Sam with his abilities."

"Thanks Bobby," she said before quietly returning the phone to its holder, hoping that Bobby could get hold of the boys and get them to her before the events of her dream came to pass. However, now that she had taken the only steps she could to help, she couldn't help but dwell on the news of John Winchester's actions and untimely death. She couldn't help but wonder how the loss of their only parent would impact on the boys and their ability to rely on others.

SN

Dean woke suddenly, blinking into the darkness of the motel room as he tried to determine what had disturbed him.

"Sammy?" He whispered softly, but there was no reply so he guessed that his little brother was still sleeping off his efforts in the bar. Still uneasy he sat up on bed and reached out to switch on the bedside light, keeping his movements as quiet as possible- however, he couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped him as the lamp bathed the room in light. Everything in the room- including the bed on which he was sat was currently floating in mid air. Immediately he glanced across at his brother and saw the source of the problem, Sam was tossing and turning in his own floating bed- his pale face flushed and scrunched in pain. "Sammy!" He called, trying to wake his brother without scaring him as he had no desire to take an extra flying lesson.

"I won't let you hurt him," Sam muttered suddenly as he flung his head to the side and everything wobbled dangerously as his forehead clenched further.

Realising that he was going to have to take more direct action Dean carefully inched to the edge of his bed and warily slid over the edge, holding his breath in case he headed skywards as well. However, his bare feet safely touched the floor and he immediately headed towards Sam. As he reached for the edge of his brother's bed he realised that he was too short to reach it and he growled softly under his breath, with an aggravated sigh he climbed up onto the bedside table and then pulled himself up onto Sam's bed- carefully prodding his brother across to make room for both of them.

"Alright Sammy-boy time to wake up," he said gently as he reached out once more and gently shook his brother's arm; in response Sam whimpered softly and everything shuddered around them. "Come on little brother you're worrying me," Dean said as he tried again, quashing his anxiety beneath a mask.

To his relief Sam began to stir beneath his touch, his nose wrinkling with annoyance as he batted at Dean's hand.

"Go 'way," he muttered sleepily as he opened his eyes to mere slits, which widened at once as he realised that Dean was sat beside him. "What…?" He didn't get chance to ask anything else, as everything including them shot towards the ground with a tremendous crash.

"Ouch," Dean groaned as he rolled off the collapsed bed and hit the floor hard, with another grumble he sat up rubbing the back of his head and his elbow. "Well that was bracing."

"Dean?" Sam asked in a small voice as he struggled to sit upright in the middle of his now broken bed, his eyes wide with fear as he took in the dishevelled state of the motel room.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare," Dean said lightly as he got to his feet, watching as his sibling blinked in horror at what he'd inadvertently done. Hoping to prevent him descending into guilt he began to move towards Sam, but his brother threw up a hand to stop him and began to hastily extricate himself from the bed.

"Stay away from me!"

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked in concern.

"I am," Sam whispered in reply as he stood up unsteadily. "I'm a freak just like D-Dad said."

"You're not a freak Sam," Dean said firmly- wincing at the telltale stutter over mentioning their father- as he cautiously inched towards his distraught sibling.

"I am, please just stay away."

"Sam you know I'm not going to do that."

"Then I'll make you," Dean tensed as his brother's eyes filled with tears as they became gold-flecked and the next moment he was flying backwards into the far wall. He struck the wall with great force and slumped to the floor with a groan as his vision dimmed- only the fact that Sam needed him prevented him from falling into the darkness beckoning to him. "I'm sorry," the distraught whisper echoed painfully in his head before the click of the motel room door brought him back to full awareness as he realised that Sam had taken off again…

SNSN

Sam shivered as he hurried away from the motel room as he realised that he'd left with nothing but his pyjamas- but he knew that he couldn't go back. He was a danger to Dean, he'd already wrecked his brother's life he had no intention of taking his life- especially not with his freaky, supernatural powers. He had no idea what he was going to do now- everything he'd wanted and believed in was gone- he didn't even have hunting anymore because of his hand, besides how could he hunt supernatural creatures when he, himself was supernatural in nature.

"Mom I wish you were here to tell me what to do," he whispered as he came to a halt a couple of blocks away, tears leaking down his cheeks as he gazed up at the sky.

"I'm sure your mom would love to be around to help, if you hadn't killed her," a spiteful voice spat out from behind him, as he whirled around in alarm something hard struck him across the side of the head and he dropped like a stone. As his mind floated off into unconsciousness he felt whoever had attacked him tightly binding his arms, and he couldn't help appreciate the irony of the situation before awareness left him.

SNSN

Dean groaned as he headed out of the motel room, his head pounding from its introduction to the wall. However, he had very little interest in his own condition at the moment- his list of concerns was currently topped by a certain missing, emotionally distressed, little brother.

"Damn it Sammy where are you?" He growled as he gazed up and down the street, wondering where his brother would go in his current state of mind. He refused to think about the fact that last time his brother had disappeared it'd taken four years to find him again- simply because he knew that he would not be able to cope if that happened again. Forcing his thoughts towards ones of finding Sammy safe and bringing him back he headed up the street as fast as his aching head would allow…

SNSNSN

So what do you think folks?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back folks!! So Sorry for the long delay in updating. Here's the next chapter - let me know what you think.

SNSN

Dean glowered wearily into his coffee, one hand massaging his sore head as he jerked his head up to glance at the clock in the diner. He swore that the hands were deliberately moving slowly just to annoy him. There had been no sign of Sammy anywhere around the town, and deep down in his gut he knew that his brother had managed to land himself in some form of trouble - there was no way that their luck had held. Trying to ignore the panic threatening to overwhelm him, Dean had called Bobby - who'd called in the calvary i.e. Caleb and Joshua whom had been within driving distance. Dean had immeadiately been suspicious of that - but he couldn't blame the older hunters for worrying about them. After all they had barely left Jim's and here they were running head first into more trouble.

With a grumble he forced his eyes away from the clock, knowing that it wouldn't help him any - not with the queasy feeling in his gut. Sammy was out there alone, and for the moment he was helpless to help him - and that fact did not sit well with Dean, his big-brother instincts kicking into overdrive.

"Hey deuce," the loud voice made him look up with a jolt, splashing his coffee across the table as he cursed.

"Dammit Caleb!" He growled, looking up at the other hunter - however, there was relief in his eyes as gave the other a man a small, worn smile. "Joshua," he added seeing the other other hunter just coming through the diner door, grumbling about idiotic parkers and backwater towns.

"Couldn't you two stay out of trouble for more than a couple of minutes?" Joshua demanded sternly, but there was understanding in his face - he knew how close the boys were, especially after the events in Blue Earth. And he knew the smile and confident mask was hiding a massive well of worry, fear and anger.

"Apparently not." _When in doubt revert to deadpan answers. _Dean couldn't help but draw comparisons between the current situation, and the situation they'd faced against their father - and it sent icy tendrils of fear down his spine. "He had a nightmare, and his psychic thingy played up and everything was up in the air. He got scared and took off," he decided to leave out his short flight into a wall. " I've looked all round town and theres no sign of him, and he left without his phone so we can't track that either."

"Do we know if theres any other hunters in the area?" Caleb asked glancing at Joshua, whom usually managed to keep track of hunter activity.

"None that I know of, but it can be hard to keep track of some," Joshua said with a small shake of his head, angry that he couldn't be more helpful.

"The only thing we can do then, is research the town - if we split up we'll be able to cover more ground. Someone must've seen something if he was forcibly taken," Caleb said sensibly, seeing that Dean wasn't really in any condition to be anything approaching reasonable and logical at this point.

"Fine," Dean said curtly, angry that they couldn't do more - but he buried the anger, knowing that they were doing what they could to help him and Sammy. "Keep in contact, every half hour or so, or if you find something...anything," he couldn't help the waver in his voice.

"We'll find him...again deuce," Caleb said, meeting Dean's anxious eyes with a level look - knowing that it was what the younger hunter needed to hear at the moment - but also intending for it to be truth.

Reassured the three hunters quickly abandoned the diner, their minds set on finding the youngest Winchester sooner rather than later.

SNSN

Bobby paced around Jim's kitchen, his eyes straying constantly to the phone - desperate for news on Sammy. Dean's frantic call for help and rattled him - they'd only just got the boy back, they couldn't afford to lose him again. Missouri's warning had come to late! He'd just been about to try and get hold of the boys when Dean's call had come through, and he'd felt a thrill of terror and concern. There was no way this was a coincidence. The boys had stumbled from one disaster to another, and there was no way to know what happened.

He knew that Jim was just as worried, and that it was only his Church duties that prevented the pastor from joining him in the anxious vigil. For the first time in many years, Bobby prayed to whatever God there was for the youngest Winchester to be found safely. Hoping that whatever fate had planned for the Winchester could be averted before they lost the young man for good.

SNSN

Awareness creeped slowly back into Sam's mind. As his senses reawakened he became aware of a burning pain on the back of his head, which fed the feeling of nausea threatening to overwhelm him; and of ropes binding him tightly to something hard and unyielding. Gagging slightly from the pain in his head, he cautiously tried to open his eyes - nearly loosing the contents of his stomach as the light burned his eyes. With tears leaking from his eyes he squeezed them shut, moaning slightly as he tried to steady his stomach.

"Dean," he whimpered -trying to work how he'd wound up in trouble this time, and fearful of what had happened to his brother.

"Your brother's not here," a cold voice said, instantly Sam froze not recognizing the voice - which to him suggested he was in deep, deep trouble.

"Where is he?" He asked, unsuccessfully trying to keep the tremors out of his voice as he warily inched his eyes open allowing them to adjust to the light. His expressive eyes widening as he took in the scruffily-dressed man leaning against a wooden fence opposite him, pale eyes narrow as they examined him - seemingly considering his question.

"Somewhere, not quite sure...he didn't look that good time last time I saw him," the man said softly, and Sam had to fight back tears - reminding himself that it was likely that the hunter, for Sam could tell that was what he was, was lying to him. He'd believed his father about Dean, and Dean proved the man wrong time and time again - so until he knew for sure that Dean was gone he wouldn't believe it. However, his faith was tempered by the sudden memory that flashed through his mind - of his paniced fleeing from the motel, and Dean....Dean lying slumped against the wall.

"Dean will come," he managed to say steadily, squashing any lingering doubts down inside himself as he forced himself to meet the man's gaze. "He came before, and he'll come again."

"He can't come if he's dead," the man replied emotionlessly, finally straightening and moving towards Sam whom couldn't prevent himself flinching away. His scarred hand tensing instinctively in remembered pain. However, he refused to voice his fear even when the unnamed hunter drew a small box out of his pocket and retrieved a small syringe from inside. " Nap time demon-boy," he stated, and Sam frantically tried to gather his scattered wits and summon his hated gift - knowing that he needed to defend himself, but he couldn't reach it, and instead he was forced to watch helplessly as the hunter plunged the syringe into his arm.

"Dean will come," he repeated stubbornly even as he felt the drug began to flow through him, desperately reaching out for his brother in his mind...envisioning his brother as his eyelids slid involuntarily shut.

SNSN

The yellow - eyed demon was furious - his child, his creation...his heir had been snatched yet again by interfering hunters. Slamming his fist onto his desk he gazed at his children whom were watching him in alarm, knowing that his temper had to herald something bad.

"I want you to track down Samuel Winchester - make the hunters that have taken him pay, and ensure that Dean is able to find him."

"Would it not make sense to take the boy now?" His son queried and the demon snarled at him.

"No. The development of his gifts could tip him over the edge, we need his brother to keep him grounded until they're fully developed."

"Yes Father," the two younger demons replied, sensing the iron underlying his order and their eyes flashed black briefly before they turned to retreat, aware that speed was of the essence.


End file.
